schlock_treatmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Treatment 230: Brain Damage
Brain Damage is a 1988 horror comedy directed by Frank Henenlotter. It was covered on Treatment 230. The Treatment was released on July 5, 2015. The Movie A man is compelled to hunt and kill people in order to satiate a phallic looking creature has attached itself to the back of his neck. The Treatment Matt Ringler and Doug Frye are joined by guest hosts Christopher Funderberg and John Cribbs to discuss the movie. In the pre-show banter Top Gun, movies based on games played at college, and actors Anthony Edwards and Richard Greco are discussed. Christopher and John are shocked to realize that they have been recording pre-show banter, so Matt and Doug explain to them that the pre-show banter is banter that is recorded before the show starts. In an uncharacteristic move, Matt refuses to identify himself as Schlock Treatment as the show begins. The guests introduce themselves and explain the origin of their website's title. The mailbag is exceptionally long this week as Toby congratulates the hosts on a great episode for Treatment 223 (Thinner) but laments the lack of discussion of the VHS box set for Stephen King's "The Stand." Spencer tries to get himself over as "The Human Tornado" but Matt shoots him down and awards that title to Marcus Pinn. Matt is then flummoxed by Spencer's revelation that he is finishing up with college, as he has been confused about listener's ages for some time. Doug says that Bugs Bunny is his hero, and begins an argument with Matt over who HIS hero is. Spencer clarifies some confusion about his comment from the previous episode and reaffirms his father's stance as a huge Stephen King fan. Talk about dads leads to Matt's revelation that Matt's Dad may have gotten rid of his famous leather fanny pack. Genericusername also clears up some confusion, this time relating to his age and how far along he is in university. He then goes further into depth about his early childhood TV memories and discusses Corner Gas, and witnessing the Stop Podcasting Yourself/Ring-a-Ding-Dong-Dandy shooting. Genericusername again accidentally posts under the Genericboardname pseudonym while responding to Trackside Fire, who agrees with Doug's stance on '90's alt-rock, but makes an exception for Harvey Danger. Discussion then branches off into the topics of 90's rock...and Alien Ant Farm for some reason. Trackside Fire says that "Got You Where I Want You" by The Flys is a better song than Flagpole Sitta, and cites its amazing music video. Scary Miss Mary is mesmerized by The Flys music video and talks about how she confused Disturbing Behavior with The Faculty. She then requests that The Faculty get the Schlock Treatment treatment. John and Christopher chose Brain Damage for this week's Treatment, and Matt immediately tears into them for it. The guests maintain that they enjoy the movie in spite of it's faults. Matt does admit that he enjoyed a few scenes, but he and Doug were also disturbed by some of its more graphic content. According to the guests, their opinion actually lines up with that of Frank Henenlotter. Doug concludes that he probably would have enjoyed the movie more if he were younger. ---- Listen to Treatment 230:http://schlocktreatment.com/2015/07/treatment-230-brain-damage/ Category:Treatments